Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes many self-emissive OLEDs each having a hole-injecting electrode, an electron-injecting electrode, and an interposed organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting layer emits light as excitons generated as holes injected by the hole-injecting electrode and electrons injected by the electron-injecting electrode combine with each other in the organic light-emitting layer transit from an excited state to a ground state. Each OLED is driven by a pixel circuit and the combination of OLEDs is used to display images.
An OLED display has desirable characteristics including a wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption, thin profile, lightweight and fast response speeds. Therefore, OLED technology is being targeted for use in next-generation displays.